


Dick Grayson: Batman

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Dick has been attacked by a Talon and the dna match is troubling. Athanasia and Damian are being bullied at school. Dick needs a hug and a break.





	Dick Grayson: Batman

2017 

Dick slipped into the Batcave. He was tired. Cass had left for Hong Kong and Tim about a week ago.

A picture of Mar'i and Kory was on the bat computer.

Mar'i was a month old when him and Kory decided things weren't working out. Yes they loved each other but something was off.

That was two months ago and now Kory was dating Donna. Now he imagined a future where he tells Mar'i how he had to be her mom's wingman to get her to ask Donna out. 

He smiled at the photo as he sat down, holding an owl feather. 

The Court of Owls.

There was an old rhyme about them.

Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head. 

Kids at Gotham Heights Elementary sang it sometimes to scare younger children.

And they were real.

Dick looked at the blood on the feather. Time to see if he could figure out who was his attacker.

Maybe he could figure out why they went after Dick Grayson. Not Batman. 

Dick Grayson who was only trying to finish Bruce Wayne's plans to rebuild Gotham.

Bruce Wayne who had been missing for about six months now. Who was really dead. Who left Dick with custody of Damian and Athanasia. Who expected Dick to be Batman.

Cass had been a blessing for the past six months but she was still young and had a lot going on. Not like he didn't but he could handle it. For his family.

Damian and Athanasia had joined him in the cave by the time he was running the dna analysis.

"I apologize for being late." Athanasia said. He'd been working with them for a month and she was still like this. Athanasia wasn't like this towards Cass. Maybe it's because her and Cass had a similar upbringing. 

They were each raised to be a weapon. Cass was David Cain's and Athanasia was supposed to be Damian's. The Demon's fist. 

But she wasn't. 

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." Dick smiled at her.

"We heard the gala was attacked." Damian said.

"Yeah. It was. I'm fine. Everyone is fine." Dick nodded.

"A feather and a blood sample? Both are from the attacker?" Damian asked.

"Yes. Now how was school?" Dick asked.

Athanasia frowned. Damian scowled. 

"That bad? What happen? Do I need to go down there?" 

"No." Damian said.

"Come on guys, tell me what's going on. Is it like what happened a few weeks ago?" He asked, looking at Athanasia. They had been called terrorists because of their accents. Too similar to a Bialyan accent. Dick was ready to fight the kids who said that. Not only did they call his little siblings terrorists, they implied that Bialyans were all terrorists. 

She was silent but she nodded. God dammit. 

"Listen, maybe we should put you guys in public school. I know Bruce wanted you guys to go to Gotham Academy but some other places are better for people like us." Dick said.

Dick remembered the three months he spent in juvie. He was only eight, spoke limited English, oh and he was transgender but no one knew that; he kept that hidden. Besides, he was born at Haley's, he didn't get a birth certificate.

That was besides the point. The point was his accent tied with his brown skin made him a target. 

"No. I have friends. Maps, Kat, Pom, Olive, Tristan, Colton, and Kyle. Also there's Heathcliff and Eric." Athanasia said.

"I go where she goes." Damian crossed his arms.

"I know. I was just suggesting. I will talk to the headmaster tomorrow. Hammerhead or whatever." Dick said. 

"Fine. Are we patrolling tonight?" Damian asked.

"After you guys tell me how it was at Jason's." 

Athanasia and Damian's attitudes both changed.

"It was great. Sasha painted my nails." Athanasia smiled.

"Jason reviewed some artwork I've been working on." Damian nodded.

Dick smiled, this time it was a real smile. "Good. Good." 

"Your test is done." Athanasia said.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Go change into your suits." Dick said. He would change after he looked at the results.

He pulled up the results and tensed up. There was some partial matches. Only three.

One was a man in a facility with severe brain damage. 

One was a literal baby girl. 

And one was a man who was the first Robin. 

He looked at the matches again. His uncle; Rich. His daughter; Mar'i. And himself.

What the hell did that mean? The match wasn't large enough to be his dad, mom, or cousin Johnny, brainwashed and actually alive. And obviously his aunt wouldn't have popped up these results.

Haley's Circus had been coming to Gotham once a year for nearly one hundred years now. 

Maybe he had some relative get kidnapped along the line. As morbid as that sounded.

He'll find out later. Maybe ask Kate and Bette for help. Maybe.


End file.
